


I A-Gryffindor You (Harry Potter Ereri AU)

by alexspacesout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cute, Don't worry, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!Eren, HP AU, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Slytherin, Slytherin!Levi, angst resolves, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr, feel free to check it out! http://careforsometeajaeger.tumblr.com/</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, feel free to check it out! http://careforsometeajaeger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hey, watch where you’re going!!” Eren stumbled backward as someone pushed past him and through platform 9 ¾. With a huff, he adjusts himself and makes sure his owl is still balanced on top of his luggage before stepping through.

He emerges on the other side in total awe, unable to soak in all the hustle and bustle happening at once. With a gulp, he steps forward toward the train with his luggage in tow.

“Excuse me, sir is this-” Suddenly a familiar shape goes flying past his view, except this time he gets caught up in its flurry of motion. Before he can finish his question, he finds himself spinning off into a large crowd of people due to this rude person who seems out to get him.

Grumbling, he lunges forward and manages to tackle the figure to the ground and keep him pinned. “Why do you keep doing that?!” Eren leans down menacingly close to the boy below him.

“Doing what, you mudblood?” Eren’s vision blurs at the edges as he feels the anger rise inside him. Without thinking, he raises his arm and feels his fist make contact with the boy’s cheek.

“Don’t you DARE call me that, you hear?!?” Eren quickly stands and races back to his luggage, eager to get it on the train and into a cabin of his own before the boy can retaliate.

With a small sigh of relief, Eren slides down in his seat and looks out the window with a small grin. _Finally, his day is here, he’s going to Hogwarts!_

His daydreams are abruptly cut short at the sound of someone plopping down opposite him. With a fake smile, he turns his head from the window with the intention of greeting his cabin mate.

“Hi, my name’s Eren- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN??” Upon seeing the same rascal that had spun him this way and that outside, Eren can’t help but feel the familiar rage boil up inside him.

The boy grunts and crosses his arms, turning his cheek the other way to avoid conversation by any means possible. Eren, being the stubborn boy he is, doesn’t allow it.

“Why the bloody hell were you attacking me like that!” Eren crosses his arms as well, leering at the boy with all his might.

“Tch.” The boy turns his head even further, almost showing the undercut of the back of his hair.

“You answer me now or I’ll- I’ll…”

“Beat me to a bloody pulp?”

“Yeah!” Eren uncrosses his arms and pounds his fists on the cushion enthusiastically, not taking the time to realize the boy himself had suggested the act.

With a heavy sigh, the boy turns to look at Eren and uncrosses his arms only to cross his legs. “First off, you already did that-” he points to the bruise blossoming on his cheek. “-and second, the name’s Levi.”

Taken aback by the sudden turn of events, Eren falls silent and stares at the blank-faced boy looking his figure up and down to size him up.

“E-Eren…” Unsure of how to treat Levi, he decides to keep to himself for a little while to think it over.

“I take it you really are a mudblood,” Levi drones flatly.

“Um…yeah…but that gives you no right to be rude-!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, quit yapping, I’m a mudblood too.” Levi waves his hand absentmindedly, causing Eren’s mouth to slowly close in understanding. “I only did that for my own protection. You see, if you make fun of mudbloods-”

“Then you won’t be made fun of yourself.” Eren recites the rest, something he had picked up from who knows where. Suddenly a relaxed atmosphere blanketed the cabin as the boys realized their shared struggles.

A few moments of silence settles as the train begins to pull out of the station. Neither boy waves, aware that no family would be waiting to wave back. Soon enough the train finds its pace and prepares for the long haul, as do the boys.

* * *

“You should’ve seen the look on his face!” Eren holds his stomach as he bends over laughing. Levi looks on amused, a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans in his hand. He pops another one in his mouth, only to immediately begin retching.

“Just like that, his face was just like that!!” Eren looks up and points at Levi’s absolutely revolted face, cracking up like there’s no tomorrow.

“Ugh, earwax is the worst.” Levi scrapes his tongue with a spare napkin almost violently, desperate to get rid of the taste.

“I think vomit’s the worst,” Eren adds, still hysterical as he reaches for the box of beans. Enjoying Levi’s pain, he pops the bean into his mouth, only to repeat Levi’s horrid reaction.

This time, it’s Levi’s turn to enjoy Eren’s difficulties as he watches him desperately spit the bean out to rid of the flavor.

“Vomit?” Eren simply nods and begins scraping at his own tongue, dreaming of the time before his mouth was on fire with this wretched taste.

* * *

“Hufflepuff!!” The Sorting Hat calls out, setting the table nearest Eren into cheers as Marco Bodt takes his place.

He’s barely able to focus, still hung up on the fact that Levi was put into Slytherin. After getting to know him so well on the train, it seemed certain he would be Ravenclaw with his brains and philosophically challenging questions.

With this oddity roaring through his mind, he barely hears his name get called. It’s only when the person beside Eren nudges him that he realizes he must approach the Sorting Hat.

It wasn’t even five seconds after the hat was placed on his head that it called out: “Gryffindor!”

A smile playing on his face, Eren struts proudly to the red and gold table, pleased to be put into a house with so much fame and honor.

Little does he know, a Slytherin’s gaze follows him longingly from across the Great Hall as he takes his seat.

* * *

Levi turns over in his bed and covers his head with his pillow. Nonetheless, the insistent knocking continues and drives Levi up and out of his bed, but not before he slides his bunny slippers on.

When he pulls open the door, he doesn’t expect to see someone standing outside. Then again, he didn’t really know what to expect from the knocking on the door.

Levi stands back, beckoning the person inside. He barely manages to relock it in his hurry, curious to see what night time visitor would want to see him so badly.

“Hey Levi, long time no see.” Levi jumps back with a small hiccup, surprised to see Eren standing before him in his striped pjs and cloak.

“Shhh!” Levi shushes Eren and gestures to the sleeping bodies all around him. After a moment of debate, he decides to tiptoe down to the common room, gesturing for Eren to follow. He really wasn’t supposed to be in the common room after dark, but at 3 in the morning, it’s unlikely he’ll be caught.

Once seated on the couch and away from any sleeping people, they’re finally able to speak normally.

“What are you doing here?!” Levi leans in toward Eren, genuinely curious.

“I miss you, Levi. Nobody else will admit to being a mudblood and they’re giving me a hard time about it…” Eren sighs and awkwardly plays with the edge of his cloak, afraid he may have overstepped his boundaries in coming here.

“Oh, Eren…” Levi shifts closer on the couch and places his hand over Eren’s to still his movements. “I’m sorry about that, I’m here if you need to talk.” If nothing else, Levi can heavily relate to Eren’s struggles with being an outcasted mudblood.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about everything from Hogwarts to real-world politics to the origin of mankind. For just a little while, the two forget about the division caused by their opposing houses.

Their conversation only stops when the sun begins to rise. With quick and hushed farewells, Eren takes off on his broom and Levi rushes up to his dormitory, eager to meet with Eren the next day.

* * *

Levi shifted uncomfortably as he waited outside the greenhouse. The newly planted mandrakes inside made him extremely uncomfortable, mostly due to the many tales of fatal incidents involving them.

After waiting another five minutes, he seriously considers ditching Eren to avoid getting in trouble for skipping class. However, he remains true and stays there until Eren finally sneaks out to meet him.

“Hey Levi.” Eren nods to him with a smile, his hands crossed comfortably in front of him with a wand clasped between.

“Eren.” Levi nods in response, struggling to keep a grin from surfacing at seeing the very person he waited all day for. “What should we talk about today?”

“I was thinking a lot about it,” for some reason, the idea of Eren looking forward to their conversation sent chills down Levi’s spine. “-and I have a ton of really good ideas for more Every Flavour Beans, like smokey wood…”

* * *

For the next few months, Eren and Levi regularly meet up in secret to talk about anything and everything under the sun. The more time Levi spends with Eren, the more he struggles to hold back his feelings towards him. At first, he claimed it was simply excitement from having another muggle-born friend. However, after spending months with him and the feelings only growing stronger, he determined it was something more.

“-and he gave me a D-, can you believe that?! The best part is that-”

“Eren, shut up,” Levi interrupts without a second thought. For a moment, Eren feels hurt that’s visibly betrayed through his eyes, but it quickly fades after Levi’s next words.

“I like you. A lot. Will you go out with me?” Levi had intended on keeping that last part for another time, but it managed to slip its way out of his mouth anyway. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment, but he still managed to keep his face emotionless, vaguely interested if anything.

“Bloody hell, Levi…” Eren runs his hand through his hair and chuckles. “I thought I was the only one.”

Levi flinches, he had been preparing for a let down and was not expecting this at all. “What?”

“I like you, too.” Eren grins cheekily and steps in a little closer to Levi, making sure to leave room if he was having any second guesses.

“Oh- well I- shit, this did not turn out how I expected it to.” Levi chuckles awkwardly and looks down at his feet, unsure of what to do next.

Eren takes the initiation and gently puts Levi’s hand in his. “So where does that leave us?”

Levi looks up to respond with an “I don’t know”, but instead he finds himself closing his eyes and leaning in toward Eren. When their lips meet, there aren’t any fireworks or mini explosions, but rather a warm glow making its way through Levi’s body and settling in his chest. Even if Slytherin and Gryffindor are meant to be enemies, neither Eren nor Levi can find it in themselves to give in to the preconception. Instead, they find themselves defying it without a second thought at what that could mean for them in the near future.

* * *

They both took extreme care to keep their relationship a secret for fear of being judged. Oftentimes they met after hours in the dark or near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where it was almost certain no one would find them. However, the secret was bound to get out sooner or later.

Some of their closest friends, including Armin and Hanji, were extremely supportive, but the majority of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses had trouble accepting it.

This only led to frequent battles, often resulting in Levi getting sent to detention. But after more than eight fights, it was determined that Levi would need to take some time off at home.

The goodbye was bitter, for Levi didn’t want to leave Eren and Eren certainly wasn’t ready to say goodbye (even though it would only be for two weeks).

Levi managed to make the two weeks go by easily for Eren by frequently sending him cute little love notes by owl. As a last hurrah, at the end of the two weeks, he sent Eren a howler.

When Eren received the red envelope, he sensed something was different about it. Thinking nothing of it, he opened it up to be met with the screech of Levi’s voice.

“I LOVE YOU EREN!!” The whole hall fell silent and turned to look at Eren who sat frozen and tomato-faced, staring at the envelope in his hands.

After a few seconds, everyone returned to their previous business and Eren is able to (barely) breathe again.

_Levi loves him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Second part here!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7957390) Thank you for reading <3  
>  (SECOND CHAPTER'S ONLY IF YOU MISS THIS LINK)


	2. Need More Harry Potter AU?

Second half [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7957390)

**Author's Note:**

> [Second part here!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7957390) Thank you for reading <3


End file.
